neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsumi Sega
Hatsumi Sega, also commonly known by her nicknames Segami and Segamin, is a new character and one of the two protagonist in Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls alongside IF. She is designed by Tsunako and is a personification of Sega. She also has amnesia and can't remember anything other than her name. Segami has the ability to transform into Sega Hard Girls. After regaining her memories, she is revealed to be a God. Profile Appearance A fair-skinned girl with big blue eyes and long, sky blue hair worn in a high ponytail with a shiny, pale gold bow. She wears a white tank-top lined in pale blue with straps around her stomach and a pale gold sphere on each hip. At the neck is a blue section with a pale blue and white zipper below the neck. The skirt resembles a folded pleat of blue and white, with a pale blue shiny material visible from the left corner. On each arm is a white sleeve with a blue flap below each shoulder and a pale blue piece at the hand. On her right wrist are two gold bracelets that are similar to the gold rings in Sonic the Hedgehog games, which is a popular series made by Sega. Her sneakers are red, white, and pale gold, much like Sonic the Hedegehog's, with white stockings that have a jagged blue design for the cuff. Due to her ability to transform into Sega Saturn, Mega Drive, Game Gear and Dreamcast, Segami takes on their appearances exactly, but retains her own voice. Personality Segami is a very pushy girl who always rush ahead to do the objective she remembers, which is to stop the war between the Sega Hard Girls and the CPUs of every era, without any plan in mind whatsoever, resulting in her and IF getting in trouble frequently. Despite her amnesia, she remembers and knows much of the Sega Hard Girls while struggles to remember the names of the CPUs. She is also a bit unstable emotionally and tends to cry at the sight of the Sega Hard Girls. She is also shown to be somewhat biased to the Sega Hard Girls and talks harshly to the CPUs, mainly Neptune, with the exception of Nepgear. Neptune and IF describes her attitude as "bitchy". When her memory returned at the end of the game, she became soft-spoken and apologetic, only to return to her normal attitude later when both IF and Neptune intentionally breaks the mood to anger her. Story Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Gakuyaura No Girls☆Talk Weapons Etymology Much like Tsunemi, her name Hatsumi is derived from Hatsu'ne '''Mi'ku. Her surname is a direct shout-out to the company Sega. Her nickname "Segami" is a combination of '''Sega and Hatsu'mi'. Trivia * Her nickname "Segami" is displayed above the dialogue boxes rather than her real name. * Segami is the only playable character who is able to transform into different characters. * Segami is the only Maker to be a goddess. This revelation happens near the end of the game, but there were hints throughout the story that she is not human. * Unlike the Console Patron Units, she is not referred by the term "Megami(-sama)" (Japanese for "Goddess"), but by the term "Kami-sama" (Japanese for "God") instead. **Segami is the only Maker in the entire series that is a goddess as opposed to being just humans being involved with the main characters. Navigation Category:Hatsumi Sega Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Makers Category:Protagonists Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Characters